


Better Use of His Time

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, Husbands, M/M, Week 3 - Abstract Reverie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: As Inquisitor, Alec has to listen to long-winded blowhards, this is how he passes the time.





	Better Use of His Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.

As Inquisitor, Alec often had to listen to long winded blowhards that assumed what they were saying was of vital importance. Therefore, he indulged in his favorite daydream, undressing his husband. He started with Magnus’ jewelry, always the rings first. Alec would take those elegant hands into his own, strip each ring and bestow a kiss on the fingers. Next, after rubbing a thumb across Magnus’ delicate wrist and pulse points, the bracelets came off. One of his favorite things was spinning Magnus around so that he was facing away from Alec. This allowed him to nuzzle Magnus’ neck and place kisses as he lifted each necklace over Magnus’ head.

At this point in his dreamy state, he’d have to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Depending on how much patience he had left, Alec would slowly lift Magnus shirt over his head. He loved Magnus’ shoulders and arms, all that smooth honey-colored skin over muscles that strained the fabric of his shirts. Alec had to bite back the moan he wanted to release, no sense in letting air bag think he was enjoying his conversation.

Each shoulder would get a kiss, and then, because Alec couldn’t control himself, a sharp bite. Sometimes he felt like he’d really enjoy just sinking his teeth into every bit of Magnus’ skin. Reluctantly, Alec would move away from that spectacular back and face Magnus. Who would be smirking at Alec with a great deal of amusement and lust! Kneeling, Alec would first one foot, remove Magnus’ shoes and run fingers across the bottom of each foot. This would have Magnus laughing and trying to pull away. Alec really liked Magnus’ toes and the beautiful arch each foot had.

By this point in his daydream, Alec always imagined his brain filled with colors of blue and gold. Taking Magnus’ pants off had to be one of the Seven Wonders of the World. The belts Magnus chose were elaborate with many buckles and hooks, and with Alec’s fingers at this point, trembling, getting the belt open was a challenge. Good thing Alec loved a challenge. Once unbuttoned, and zipper down, that’s when Alec could opened his present, slowly. Magnus’ undergarments were always a treat, and a surprise. Sometimes his husband had a sense of humor, like the time he wore Big Bird underwear. Other times, Magnus’ undergarments were so rich and luxurious that Alec would spend minutes stroking them.

Alec didn’t even notice when his face turned dreamy and he wore a very pleased smile. The blowhard thought the Inquisitor very impressed with his ideas. He finished his speech and called the Inquisitors name several time, frowning, he dared to reach over and tapped Alec’s hand. Pulled away, right as his dream hands were at the waist of Magnus’ underwear, ready to remove that barrier and enjoy the fruits of his labor, Alec’s smile became a very unhappy frown! Dammit! They always stopped talking right when he got to the best part!


End file.
